The Secret
by Rosytron
Summary: Arkarian has a secret. What will happen when it is discovered? My first fanfiction in a while, please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_He sits, wondering about how to tell her the most important secret he has ever had, pondering knowingly about the consequences of this particular piece of his history._

"_How will she take it?" the young woman sitting beside him on the sofa pipes up._

"_I can not possibly know the answer to that question darling" she can hear the agitation in his gentle voice "but she has to know, I can not keep this a secret anymore. She will turn eighteen in a few short hours, meaning she will have to leave her family and live here" he turns and looks at the beautiful woman, a look of pure adoration fleetingly crossing his face. _

"_Arkarian!" the elated voice carries though the chamber, making his hairs stands on end. _

"_I have to go darling, this could take a while" _


	2. Apologies and Demands

**Arkarian**

She's here, my beautiful soulmate, as normal when I see her, my heart flutters and I can not keep my joy from showing.

"What are you doing here Isabel?" she looks shocked and her thoughts flow into my head, she's thinks I do not want her here. I automatically reach for her, drawing her into a tight embrace. "That's not what I meant; I simply want to know why you are here when you should be at home celebrating your birthday with your family"

"I wanted to be with you. You should be with me today; I didn't want to have go another day," tears well up in her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't ever want to be away from you."

I lean down, kissing the tears from her face. I want to heal all the pain I have caused her over the last weeks, not being near her has been killing me, but I had to tend some unfinished business after the final battle.

"You know why I could not be with you" I know she is angry but at this moment her need for affection far out-ways her want to pummel the truth from me. "I had to deal with a small problem"

She pulls away, an angry grimace forming on her face

"What on earth could be more important than being here, helping us recover from what happened, what could be more important than being there for the funerals, you have no idea how much we've needed you here. What about Ethan?" _What about me? _She's shouting now, a string of curses flow from her mouth as she continues to list all the things I have missed in my absence. I try to pacify her, wanting to calm and sooth, but she will not let me touch her.

"Isabel, you of all people should know that I would never leave unless I had to." She pushes memories into my head, apparently unable to control her anger.

_I see Ethan, sobbing, pale and thin. Dillon, guilt ridden and miserable. Neriah, attempting to comfort the people around her. Shaun's desperate face as he tries to break though his son's silence. Jimmy, struggling to accept what must be. Matt, grieve obvious on his face as he speaks at the funerals and finally Isabel, attempting to be strong for her friends but unable to stop herself breaking down every night. _

"I am sorry Isabel, I'm so sorry that I could not be here. I did not intend to hurt you or anyone else." She nods still refusing to even look at me. "Is there anything I can do to repair this?" Surprising she nods again, looking straight into my eyes.

"Tell me why" I know I must divulge my deepest secret in order to fully explain, but now is not the time.

"You will know everything soon, my love, for know I can only say that it could not be avoided. Someone from the guard died because Lathenia found out about her, I had to deal with the consequences of that death." Isabel walks towards me curiosity evident on her face; she wants to know everything. "I will explain later"

WARNING LEMONS

"There is another reason I came" her eyes reflect her love for me, "I'm eighteen now and you promised me that I could have anything I wanted today." She stands inches away from me, lust written clearly on her features. "I want you"

The simplicity of her words blows me away as she pulls me into a heated kiss, her hands wonder down my front, fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt. Adrenalin pounds though my veins as I pick her up and press her small frame against a convenient wall, deepening our kiss as she pulls the clothes from my body. A doorway appears in the wall and we fall though it, still kissing, out of the corner of my eye I spot a bed.


End file.
